


Escaping an execution.

by Anonymous



Series: DreamSMP one-shots and stories. [1]
Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark Royalcore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity never thought that loving someone else would cause his execution, but of course the old noble man he didn't care about was pissy.Basically (from a server I'm in) "Quackity is married to a high ranking noble yet has an affair with made man Lord Schlatt"------This is mainly a ship fic, don't like? Send hate :D Im ok with it, I'll pull a Belle Delphine on you.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: DreamSMP one-shots and stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108115
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	Escaping an execution.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for death and execution as said before  
> No one dies, hopefully o.O  
> Not beta read, I typed this all on discord in an hour during my lunch break bc I got carried away.

Quackity woke up to the blinking sun entering through the fluttering window. It was a quiet day, not many birds chirping, no one outside, it was almost _too_ quiet. Shaking his head, Quackity turned to look at the sleeping man next to him. In the early morning hours, sunlight strayed through giving Schlatt's horns a golden look. He yawned, breakfast would be nice. Getting up, Quackity tried not to wake his lover, reaching over and pulling on his pants and shirt. After buckling his belt and checking his pouches, he made his way to the furnace, going through crates to look for foods. As he lit the fire, Schlatt walked through the door, hair messy, eyes blurry, tired.

"Hey," said Quackity quietly.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Schlatt. Pulling out an apple and a couple slices of pound cake, Quackity started lighting the candles.

"Its very quiet today, isn't it?" he took notice. Schlatt mumbled in agreement, grabbing for the plate. Quackity watched as his tired partner ate, it was amazing, seeing a usually commanding and cold man being quiet and loving. Just then he heard footsteps and the clanking of armour making it's way around the corner. Opening the door, he saw several militia standing outside. _Fuck_ , Quackity thought as he nervously asked what they wanted, "Can I help you.?"

"You are Alex Quackity, correct? And this is sir Schlatt's house?"

"That would be me, and yes this is Schlatt's house."

"Well, you are under arrest for reportedly having an affair, your execution will be held at 2 after noon tomorrow, along with Sir Schlatt's."

"What?!" Before Quackity could say anything else the guards were dragging him buy his arm and barging into the house, pulling out a very confused Schlatt.

Trying to negotiate Schlatt started talking, "I don't think you understand, this was all Quackity's idea, I didn't want to but he threatened me!" Shocked, Quackity stared at him. Motioning that it was going to be ok, the guards let Schlatt go as he mouthed it was going to be ok.

As the guards dragged a kicking and yelling Quackity down the street and into the jail wagon, Schlatt pulled off his carpet and entered the dingy basement, going through crates until he found a particularly dusty one that was hidden beneath the floor board, going through it he found a list of names and addresses, "Philza Minecraft, Wilbur Soot, Techno Blade (lmao I find this hilarious), Tomathy Innit", and many more. He hadn't heard these names in a while.

Going back upstairs, he pulled out his ink pot and pen, beginning to write a letter to the address under their names. When he was done, Schlatt pulled out the envelope, slipping the letter into it, and stamping it with wax. As he watched the wax harden, a plan began formulating in his head.

\--- Quackity pov brought to you by me not having eaten yet---

As Quackity sat in the dingy cell, his thoughts were whirring in his head, he had thought the oaf he was married to would at least let him out, but apparently his affair had been so shameful that the noble man no longer wanted to see him. Pro of this- no longer has to be married to some old fat guys, con of this- he was being executed sighing for the millionth time he wondered what Schlatt was doing. He felt, hurt, to say the least, betrayed? Maybe even heartbroken, that the man put all the blame on him just to avoid death. Hitting the metal bars, Quackity groaned, he swore he was gonna rot away before he was executed.

\--Time skip brought to you by tired and cold fingers--

The sounds of construction and people milling around came from above him, waking Quackity up, looking out the small window, he could see into the town square, where they were setting up his death contraption, which was an anvil. He had thought that if Schlatt did have a plan he would have been saved by now, but nope, here he was, several hours before his execution, dying of boredom. As Quackity paced around trying to think of a way to escape he heard the guards walk up to his cell.

They fit the heavy key into the lock, and Quackity thought that maybe he could run for it? Probably not, as it would be 4 against 1, and they were already pushing him out of the prison. As he finally made it outside to the wooden plat form, the blinked in the bright blinding sun. By what he could see, the platform was hastily set up and he wasn't going to be up there long. As the guards walked him up the short steps he grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "Will I get any last words?" The guard to his immediate left shook his head, in a monotone and deepish voice he said, "Nope, you're going to go up there into the cage, stay quiet, and die."

Trying to not freak out Quackity began talking more, " You sure I can't leave? I'm pretty sure I had an appointment with the town's herbalist-"

One of the taller lankier ones cut him off, "Ey bitch stay shut up," they said in a british accent.

"Okay geeze," Quackity said rolling his eyes, as he walked into the cage the door swung shut behind him. Facing his inevitable death he sat there, head in his hands. Among the chatter of the commoners he heard something, hooves? He swore it was under the platform, frowning he looked around. It was probably just his imagination, but he heard it again, the neigh of a horse and a familiar voice trying to quiet them. Now Quackity was thinking he was hallucinating, "oh god," he murmured. The executioner walked up and the guards disappeared behind the wooden planks. Now Quackity was zoning out as the man with his hand on the lever started talking.

He was focusing on the hushed voices he was hearing, just as the man began counting down, everyone went quiet. Looking up, Quackity took a deep breath that he knew would be his last. Just as he heard the pistons moving and the anvil sliding off, he shut his eyes.

Then, the floor board beneath him dropped, his body being pulled into the shadows and into strong arms. Looking up he murmured, "What the fuck." And he looked into the grinning face of Schlatt, "Hey pumpkin spice."

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! Pls gib kudoth and commenth pweath.


End file.
